The Paths of Love and Hate
by Jiraiya-the-bishie
Summary: SASUKExNARUTO -- Sasuke tries to forget his feelings, but its harder than he thought. How can someone so stupid make him so weak? Yaoi M
1. Chapter 1

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

I had tired of training so I found a place to lean against a tree and watch the other two members of my team as they fought our silver haired sensei. But my focus wasn't on the pink clad girl. Through partly closed eyes, I watched the blonde boy. Naruto had obviously done more than Sakura. You could see the perspiration on his face and his slowed movements gave away how worn out he was. Dammit! I was doing it again. Studying him. I tried to tell myself to keep my mind focused on, but he took over my mind whenever I let my guard down.

**[[Naruto's POV]]**

"Okay you two, time to take a break" Kakashi said, holding his hands up as a sign to stop.

"Aww Kakashi-Sensei a bit longer. Come on!" I said, pleading with our masked teacher.

"Well… I guess lunch can wait" he said, full knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of food.

"Lunch? No, no I'm finished with training for now I suppose." I didn't want to admit it, especially in front of Sasuke, but I was really tired.

"I could train all day if I wanted to! Unlike Sasuke, who quit halfway through, must have been too much for you eh?" I boasted in front of him. His indifferent expression made me annoyed.

"Naruto! Sasuke is better than you'll ever be. He so strong and really cool." Sakura started fawning over him again. _"What is with this guy!?" _I yelled in my mind.

"_Sure he doesn't look too bad, and he is a good ninja … not to mention we have a sort of friendship. But really, he's not even a good kisser." _I scowled angrily at the memory. It was the day we were being put into our three-man cells, and I was pushed into him.

"Here Sasuke, I got you a packed lunch" Sakura blushed and held it out to him, waiting for the bento to be accepted. Although I wasn't expecting much, he didn't even open his eyes. This is what made me blow.

"Sasuke you idiot. You could at least say thanks to Sakura. She made it especially for you and you're not even going to look at it. Bastard!" I stood over him, fists clenched. He opened his eyes, and the two onyx orbs looked at me.

"I don't eat food made by losers." He said it barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

"What. Did you say?"

"Are you deaf as well, moron?"

"That's it Sasuke! I want to fight! Right now!" I burst out, yelling at him, while he still kept his stoic expression.

"Hah. It wouldn't be much of a fight." He retorted, closing his eyes. I looked around but Kakashi-sensei seemed to be immersed in his novel so I grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I can take you on anytime." I shouted.

"Fine, if it will get you out of my face." He grabbed my hand and removed it from the grasp I had on his shirt and walked into the middle of the clearing.

"What are you waiting for Naruto? Giving up already?" He taunted.

"You're the one who gave up half way through training idiot!" I raced up to him after I gave a quick glance in Sakura's direction. What he had said earlier had upset her, although now I think she was ready to kill me for threatening her precious Sasuke. Damn him!

**[[Sasuke's POV]]**

Here we go. He's gotten all worked up over a boxed lunch. Or is it that he got worked up over Sakura. Personally I was hoping the former of the two.

"_But she's been his love interest for a while hasn't she? " _ I gritted my teeth at the thought.

"You ready?" Naruto called from his place opposite me. He was obviously rearing to go.

"Ready when you are, Loser." I retorted, and as soon as the words left my mouth Naruto charged at me, full of anger at my remark.

"I'll show you who's a loser!" He cried out. I dodged his first blow and landed 5 metres to the left.

"GO SASUKE! YOU CAN BEAT THAT IDIOT NARUTO!" Sakura's ever present cheering had already started. Frankly it was very distracting. Naruto was still worn out from all the training he had just completed, otherwise our match would be even, but since I was more rested I had the upper hand. Even so, our match dragged on, Naruto not giving up despite his obvious fatigue. In fact, punch after punch, I was slowing, becoming tired also.

"_How does he keep going like this?" _ I wondered. In any case I had to end his now before he fell to the demon fox, or I run out of energy or Chakra all together. I skilfully lead our fight into the uppermost branches of the tress surrounding the clearing and gave Naruto, one last kick which landed right in the middle of his torso. He flew back and hit the tree trunk, now slumping to the side and falling from the branch, but acting quickly I was able to catch his falling body and land without hurting either one of us. I placed him on the ground and then walked back to the seat I was occupying earlier.

"Way to go Sasuke! I knew you would win!" Again I was pestered by Sakura and the apparent praise spewing from her mouth, not worried at all about Naruto's condition in the middle of the field, where Kakashi now crouched examining him. Naruto sat up and coughed.

"Ugh. Damn it. I almost had you Sasuke! I'll beat you next time! Just you wait." He said in a raised voice so I could hear.

"Hmph" I smiled discreetly.

"Whatever. Loser" I called back to him, and closed my eyes.

"What did you call me! Come over here and say that!" Despite his flailing, Kakashi told him to go rest at home, which he hesitantly agreed to do after Sakura brushed him off for the millionth time.

"Good work today Sasuke." Kakashi praised as he disappeared leaving me alone in the clearing, well I assumed I was alone unless Sakura was watching me from the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**[[Sasuke's P.O.V]]**

When I opened my eyes it was dark. The forest canopies now nothing but a silhouette above me. I had obviously fallen asleep after everyone had left from training that afternoon. I stood up and brushed off the grass and twigs that were clinging to my clothes. I listened out for a moment determining if I was alone or not before making my through the trees and shrubs. Walking through the darkness made me feel at ease. It disguised everything. You see nothing except what your mind shows you. It feels as if you truly are alone in your own world. To my dismay this feeling of solitude was banished when I broke through the last row of trees and out onto the street. The dim lights on the corner separated my hands and feet from that of my night consumed surroundings. As I walked further down the streets, the further into the centre of town I went, the more people who were bustling around. I felt a surge of annoyance.

"Great. It's not as late as I thought. Everything is still open." Although I said it with spite, I was hungry, and I didn't feel like making anything myself. I looked around for the first food stall that I came across although when I found it I was apprehensive of going in. It was Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favourite. Of all the stores, it had to be this one. I deliberated with myself quietly and weighed up the chances of him actually being in there.

My decision: I was too hungry to care.

I walked up and pushed aside the large flaps readying myself for Naruto to spring from the chair and attack me in a bid to get me back for earlier. Nothing came, in fact it was empty. I felt my shoulders slump slightly with the knowledge, and my mood went slowly downhill. I realised I had wanted him to be there. It made me angry to think that I was looking forward to the possibility. Had I completely lost it?

"He has a life to! He's not going to be everywhere I want him to be!" Unfortunately I had said this out loud and the waitress stood there looking at me.

"What?" I snapped at her, angry that I had let something slip from my mouth.

"Uh ... What would you like to order?" I looked behind her at the menu and pointed to something that looked appetising.

"Okay it won't be long" She told me, then turning to face an older man in the back and shouted my order at him.

She turned back to me and leaned on the counter. My first thought was that it was another one of those annoying girls about to ask me out. Turns out I was wrong.

"So, suffering from a crush that doesn't even know about your feelings? She asked me. I tried my best not to look dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" I said, in the lowest voice I could. I half wished she did ask me out.

"I just assumed from what you said, but correct me if I'm wrong, did you say he?"

"It's none of your business what I said."

"So I'm right then." She teased.

"Is my order ready yet?" I didn't want to go into this with her. Especially since Naruto was her best customer.

"No." She huffed. I had won this round and she was angry about it. The next five minutes was tortuous. She just kept looking at me, wanting to ask me something, but not sure whether it would offend me or not.

"If you have something to ask, just ask." I said, annoyed of her constant stare.

"Well ... Aren't you the Uchiha boy? Sasuke?" I nodded and she beamed. I found this slightly disturbing but I let it slide.

"You're in Uzamaki Naruto's team aren't you?" I nodded again.

"Hah, I thought so, He talks about you all the time." I couldn't process what she had just said. Naruto talks about me?

"Hah, all about him losing I suppose."

"Yes and no, but he always sounded like he put his heart in it. He must admire you... Oh your meal is done, here you are." I took the bag from her and in a daze walked back home.

**[[Naruto's P.O.V]]**

Kakashi sensei had taken me to the hospital to get checked over by a doctor. I told him I was fine and that it was only a few cuts and bruises, but he insisted I go. I was there all afternoon being fussed over and it's all Sasuke's fault. It's not like I can't beat him.

"Well maybe he shouldn't be such a jerk!" I said, remembering how he refused the bento Sakura had made him.

"She never makes me a bento." I stated, slightly bitter. Getting up from my single bed I poured (the now boiled) water into a cup of instant ramen. I then covered it and sat at the table to wait.

"I bet Sasuke doesn't even eat. I've never even seen him eat before, except that time when we first became genin." The thought that he was some kind of robot scared me, but explained how he beat me all the time. Of course I knew he wasn't but it made me feel better about losing. I started smelling cooked noodles so I knew they were ready.

"Itadakimasu" I said and then began eating. Afterwards, I packed my rucksack for the mission tomorrow.

"I hope it's a hard one. Yeah and then while Sasuke's all choked up wondering what to do I'll rush in and show him up. Ha-ha!" I held that determination in my sights and started thinking up all sorts of insults to throw at Sasuke for when I show him up tomorrow. I packed one last instant ramen packet in my bag then placed it beside the door.

"Okay I'm ready!" I said racing across the room and jumping onto my bed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep, snoring my heart out.

All too soon I woken by shouts coming from my front door.

"Naruto are you awake?" It was Sakura's voice. I threw on my day clothes to make it look like I had been up for more than a minute.

"Ye, Yeah. Hold on." I zipped my orange jacket and opened the door and saw Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips, dressed and ready to go. She really was pretty. Her hair was short now after the chunin exams, but I thought it suited her. Of course she didn't care what I thought. She only cares about Sasuke's opinion.

"What's that look for?" She asked as I closed the door.

"What look?" I said acting dumb.

"The one that looked like you were going to hurt something." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan." The argument kept going all the way to the gates, until she seen Sasuke, then she abandoned me.


	3. Chapter 3

**[[Sasuke's P.O.V]]**

When we headed off with Kakashi, Naruto walked as far from me. I was kind of agitated at his self solitude and the way he stared off into space made him look like he was deep in thought. Which is something Naruto seemed to neglect most of the time. Sakura as usual tried for most of the day to flatter me and Kakashi kept to his books. Our mission was to help out on a farm just outside of town, upon hearing this I was instantly bitter. Another meaningless day. Naruto however did not cause his usual fuss about his superiority. The glared at me several times and I started wondering what I could have _possibly _done to make him hate me more. Probably not much, he was too impulsive.

Just when I thought I couldn't take this trip any longer I heard Kakashi-sensei sigh in relief. He obviously didn't like the feeling of our group either and was glad we made it in one piece.

The farm was large, fields with all kinds of produce growing in them and from the smell ... or stench there was a shed with animals. Lots of them.

"You three wait here while I go talk to the farmer." Kakashi told us. We all nodded and stood awkwardly together.

**[[Naruto's P.O.V]]**

We were finally here. Sasuke was here to attracting all Sakura's attention like a fire does to a fly, but I decided to put it aside for now and concentrate on our mission. It was ridiculous helping on a farm, but it would take my mind away from ... other things.

Kakashi-sensei then came back to us with 3 shovels.

"What are they for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well ... This farm has a lot of animals. Where there is a lot of animals there will be a lot of shovelling to do."

"Shovelling what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Droppings." Kakashi said, holding the shovels in such a way they could be used to defend himself from any sudden movement that we might make.

"AS IN ANIMAL POO?" I yelled. Sakura looked equally disgusted; Sasuke was as stoic as ever.

"Seeing as you understand you should get to it." He passed us all a shovel and disappeared. We stood facing the barn like it was a prison we were trapped in for the rest of our lives. None of us seemed to want to do this, so I decided to take action.

"Well it's not going to get done just standing here." I said as I marched up to the door and opened it. The smell the emitted from the shed almost drowned me in its thick pungent-ness. Sakura and Sasuke both coughed and gagged behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut , held my breath and took a step inside. Big Mistake. My foot was sucked down into a slop of brown excrement.

"That's really gross Naruto." Sakura squealed. Great I had just made a fool of myself. I stepped back outside and started dragging my foot across the grass.

"Get away from me idiot" Sakura yelled, punching me fair in the face. Well I wasn't going back in there again, so I thought of something else. I clapped my hands together and shouted:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" From nowhere about ten of myself, complete with shovels, appeared.

"Okay me, go into that shed and shovel it all up." There were complaints from most of them but they obeyed in the end. About half an hour later they were all tired, slouching on the walls. I made another sign and they disappeared. The clone's exhaustion become my own and I lay back on the soft springy grass.

"That was actually a good idea ... for an idiot." Even though Sasuke insulted me yet again, I ignored him. I didn't really care what he said at this point in time, I was too tired from exercising all that chakra.

"Well done team." Kakashi sensei said whilst walking up behind us.

"You can all go inside now ... uh except Naruto. You need to clean your shoes first." I mumbled something obscene and started taking them off. When I had finally washed my footwear I put them on the veranda to dry and made my way inside the small farm house. The rest of them had already eaten so I ate my dinner alone. The farmer's wife, who told me her name was Kaori, showed me to a guest room which to my dismay Sasuke had already made home and had taken the larger of the two beds. He was lying down, hands behind his head and I was painfully aware I smelt like a smaller version of the barn, it was officially shower time.

**[[Sasuke's P.O.V]]**

I was actually glad Naruto had left the room. He smelt like the inside of a sewer. I'm actually pretty glad I didn't have to go in that barn today, but that just means Naruto will boast later about his superiority over me. Not that I cared, but it will be annoying. I heard the shower start.

"At least I can breathe through my nose tonight." I leaned my head on my folded arms and thought in silence until I heard wet, slopping footsteps come down the hall way. Naruto walked in, towel draped around his waist. I tried not to stare too hard, instead looking out of the corner of my eye. He rummaged through his bag for some clothes and when he did the towel dropped to the floor. He slid his clothes on and then surprisingly sat down in front of me. He sat there for at least ten minutes just staring. I had to say something.

"What are you doing staring at me like that" It was kind of creepy.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing idiot. You've been staring at me for ten minutes!" I stated.

"I just wanted to see something"

"Whatever " I said to him, he had stopped looking at me.

"_About time" _I thought to myself.

"I'm going to sleep." He said crawling over to his bed and as soon as he laid his head on the pillow he started to snore. I was left in the darkness with only my thoughts for company.


End file.
